


青涩利用

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	青涩利用

01  
不知道是哪屋子里的丫鬟掉的手帕，落在井旁边，染上了泥泞叫看门的小厮捡了去。凄厉的猫叫划破深夜，发情的时候惹得人睡不好，满脑子都是惊心，也盖过了许多不为人知的声音。

杨九郎是怎么进到张家来的已经没什么人记得了，杨九郎不止一天想着逃。逃出去，逃到谁也不认识他的地方去，只要能够离开张家，哪里都是好的。

没人会管杨九郎，但是没有人会放杨九郎出门去。

深宅大院里的勾当事情，说出去不光彩，只能被高墙隔绝永远烂死在这大院里的一草一木里。杨九郎是个被养在家里的男人，要说是养在家里的女人倒还能够讲得清楚，偏偏杨九郎是个男人。

也就是这样，杨九郎逃跑的时候撞见了张云雷。追赶在他身后的小厮拿着棍棒，眼看着就要追上来，杨九郎根本就没看清楚前面的人是谁便紧紧抓住躲在了身后。

张家的人没人不知道张云雷的，眼看着杨九郎躲到张云雷的背后去了，棍棒立刻背到后面去神色紧张也不知如何是好。

“少爷，他要跑。”

“知道了，你们下去吧。”

张云雷帮杨九郎赶走了那些下人，他转过身子来看着面色紧张的杨九郎。他听过杨九郎这个名字，却没见过，今日一见却有些怜悯起这个男人来。

不爱读书，张云雷早就放弃了念书，早出晚归不着家，只等着将来接管家业。父亲养了个男人在家里谁都知道，但是不久后张云雷的父亲就又纳了新妾，早就忘了还有杨九郎这一号人物。好吃好喝地伺候着，说难听点也就是圈着杨九郎，圈到死。

“谢谢你。”杨九郎理了理衣服，回看向张云雷。他又一次逃跑失败了，因此皱着眉头要回到自己屋里去。跑坏了的鞋让他打了个绊，他刚站稳就感觉张云雷过来扶住了他。

“小心点。”张云雷好意提醒道。

02  
杨九郎发现张云雷在暗处偷偷打量着他。这并不是什么空穴来风的妄加揣测，杨九郎时刻能够看见张云雷。热烈的视线就算四目相望了张云雷也不会躲，反而是大大方方看着杨九郎，这让杨九郎感觉到心慌。

这家里并没什么好人，平凡普通的人最容易被人遗忘，杨九郎只想着要快点逃离这里。他害怕张云雷盯着自己看只是为了监视自己，不让自己跑掉。

可是几天下来他发现张云雷并没有去告状，只是静静地看着自己。他大胆了起来，邀请张云雷到他的房间里去，他给张云雷倒茶，把桌子上的糕点推过去问张云雷吃不吃。

张云雷笑着说不吃，托着腮更仔细地看着杨九郎。

“他们说，你和我父亲睡觉。只是我父亲睡了你又去睡别人，你为了这个想逃？”

那段过去杨九郎不太想回忆，他低着头只给张云雷倒茶，脸颊慢慢陷下去的肉不知道去哪里了，他宽大的袖子都遮住了他的半只手。从前这件衣服杨九郎是穿正好的，并不像现在这样空空荡荡。

“你爱我父亲吗？”

说不上爱，杨九郎早就忘记了情爱是什么味道。他每天只面对着窗外的几棵树，跨越在溪流之上的石桥，映出来的都是随风晃动的树影。这样的风景一看就是多年青春光景，人生都要废掉在了这里，谁不想逃？

世间的事情并不都是由爱恨起头的，杨九郎只是想要做自由自在的鸟，飞出去，越远越好。可他知道，仅凭着自己一次又一次的失败，是不会成功的。站在他眼前的注意力或许可以帮他，想到什么的杨九郎抬起头来看着张云雷，静默地看着。

03  
张云雷温柔好看，那眼中总有数不清道不明的感情。杨九郎看着这张有些像把他领进家门来的人，有恍如隔世的感觉。但是到底，张云雷是和那个人不一样的。

在最久远之前的记忆回到脑海里，杨九郎张开自己的腿坐到张云雷的腿上去。他先确定了张云雷并不会推开他，才继续捧着张云雷的脸一点一点亲过去。

舌头湿润着舔着张云雷干涩的唇瓣，那两瓣温柔是杨九郎没能够想到的。他睁开眼睛，发现张云雷也同样瞧着他，像是在质问他，这个举动是为何。

杨九郎没有停止自己的动作，他生疏地把自己的身子送过去，捧着张云雷的脸。如果张云雷再没做出任何反应，杨九郎就输了，他无法解释自己为什么要主动坐到张云雷的腿上，他无法自圆其说为什么要亲张云雷的唇。

难道是因为喜欢吗，杨九郎喜欢张云雷吗？

好在张云雷给了反应，他张开嘴在杨九郎难掩失落转头要下来的时候拉住了杨九郎。慌乱的迫不及待的手解着衣衫，张云雷捏着杨九郎的下巴，看着杨九郎扬着唇笑了。

“别急，去床上。”

完全是生涩的勾引，一眼就能够看出来。张云雷睁开眼睛伸手一摸，直接窝进杨九郎的怀里。杨九郎身上都是暖的，张云雷耷拉着眼皮，只想要抱着杨九郎。

缠绵之后的放空，杨九郎好久没有这种感觉了，他的额头都是汗，身子像是重新活了过来。他听见张云雷在他耳边说：“杨九郎，你逃吧。”

逃，逃哪里去。杨九郎转过头来看着张云雷，他看到张云雷清澈的双眼和微笑着的脸颊。他以为自己做得够好了，他以为自己骗过了张云雷。

“你要利用我，就利用吧。你要想逃，就赶紧逃。”

04  
张家大乱那天，不知道第多少房姨太太在屋里上吊死了，吊死的原因说是因为老爷看上了别房的小丫鬟要抬正，而姨太太又被发现和小厮有染。

人间的情爱算是什么东西，之前的你侬我侬，海誓山盟最后都变成了床上藏着别人的肚兜，留着别人的手帕。深宅大院里的情情爱爱，小厮和丫鬟不干净，丫鬟和老爷不干净，姨太太又让小厮爬了床。

各种荒唐的事情接踵而至，靠在回廊上看着被拖出去的认不清是小厮还是姨太太的尸体被拖出去的张云雷神色平淡。这时候他在想如果杨九郎没有跑，会不会上吊的就是他。这个家像一个可怕的深渊，不断有人被推下去，你不知道下一个是谁。只有凄厉的猫叫嘶破夜空，不断求欢的，过着一个又一个不知道什么时候会亮起来的天色。

就是这样张云雷才不愿意在家里待着，他看着这些就好像看到了什么可怕的未来。他会变成自己父亲那样吗，他能够去改变什么吗？

什么都不能够，他唯一能做的就是放杨九郎跑了。他不知道是不是从初遇开始杨九郎就是故意的，故意躲到他的身后勾引他，利用他然后再逃跑。

张云雷什么都知道，也好在，他让杨九郎利用他了，他放杨九郎跑了。

杨九郎逃跑那天晚上，张云雷打了掩护。出了家门转到小胡同里的时候杨九郎挺起腰板来贪婪地吸了一口外面的空气，他好久没出来过了，他都忘了这个感觉。张云雷站在他的身边，看着他的样子上前去，把他推到墙边，用力地抱住了他。

“你会记得我吗？”

对于这个家，杨九郎逃了也就一辈子都逃离了，张云雷要在这里一辈子。杨九郎有得逃出去，张云雷一辈子都没办法逃，逃不出去的。

明知道答案，张云雷还是想要问出口。趁着夜色杨九郎捧着张云雷的脸，认真又感激地看着张云雷。最后一次，杨九郎把唇贴在张云雷的唇上，他让张云雷缠着他的舌头，和他紧密相贴着。

“我能做的只有这么多了。”杨九郎笑着对张云雷说道。

“我也是。”

张云雷慢慢闭上了眼睛。

Fin


End file.
